Silver Apples
by LightningInTheShadows
Summary: Silver Spoon and Applebloom may act like they hate each other, but the hatred doesn't go very far. One day, they skip school to have some time with each other. Nopony thinks anything of it.


Cheerilee was in the middle of role call. She was checking names off her list as she went down. She cleared her throat loudly and said, "Applebloom?" Nopony said a word. "Applebloom." Somepony coughed in the back of the room. Cheerilee looked up from her list and looked around the room. Applebloom was missing. "Anypony seen Applebloom today?" Half the class shook their heads. "Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle. Did either of you see Applebloom?" Scootaloo shook her head.

"Last time I saw her was yesterday," Sweetie Belle piped up. Cheerilee sighed and marked Applebloom as absent. Cheerilee sighed and went back to her list.

"Silver Spoon," She was met with silence again. "Is it skip school day for those two?" She was getting slightly annoyed. Scootaloo chuckled and Diamond snickered. Cheerilee looked at them and raised her eyebrow.

"Applebloom is probably helping Applejack or Big Mac with something. Isn't it close to Applebuck Season?" Scootaloo reasoned. Cheerilee looked outside at the trees. Some of them had orange leaves. Cheerilee said a silent oh.

"And Silver Spoon was obviously coming down with something yesterday after school," Diamond said in an excuse for her missing friend. Cheerilee blinked and didn't say anything. She just went back to her list and called off names. What nopony noticed was the Scootaloo winked at Diamond, who smiled in response. They knew the real reason.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Applebloom was walking down a small dirt path in Sweet Apple Acres. She traveled that path many times and most of them alone. This time, she had company.

"What's down this road again?" said a silver Earth pony. Applebloom snickered at her friend's forgetfulness.

"Mah clubhouse! Remember? Ah told ya about five minute ago. Silly Silver," Applebloom replied. The prissy pony just sighed and continued walking. Applebloom was humming a tune that seemed out of place. Silver Spoon smiled at Applebloom's apparent innocence.

Applebloom pushed a branch out of her way after what seemed like half an hour of walking. The branch snapped back and hit Silver Spoon squarely in the face. Silver pushed the branch out of her way and rubbed her nose.

"Heheh. Sorry," Applebloom smiled. Silver put her hoof back on the ground and stood there. Something was missing. Just as she thought that, a body-wracking sneeze shot out. She rubbed her nose again as Applebloom fell to the ground, laughing. Silver smiled and walked up the ramp leading into the clubhouse. Applebloom promptly stood up and followed her friend.

Silver Spoon was strewn out on a couch when Applebloom entered. Applebloom walked over to the couch and hopped on the other side. Silver crawled over to Applebloom.

"I'm glad we decided to do this," Silver Spoon said. Applebloom nodded.

"It makes everyday just a little bit sweeter," Applebloom replied. Silver Spoon leaned in and planted a kiss on Applebloom's lips. Silver Spoon felt Applebloom licking the bottom of her lip, begging for entrance. Silver parted her lips and the farmpony's tongue slipped in. After a battle over dominance, Applebloom won and twirled her tongue around Silver's mouth in victory. Applebloom pressed down on Silver Spoon's chest so her back was pressing on the couch.

Silver Spoon felt herself slide back and Applebloom's soft hooves on her chest. She lifted on of her hind legs and slipped it between Applebloom's legs. She brought it up and ground it on Applebloom's wet mound. She felt Applebloom gasp as her tongue plunged deeper. Silver pressed harder with her leg and Applebloom lifted away, panting. Applebloom leaned back and Silver Spoon could roam free.

Silver brought her muzzle up close to Applebloom's young slit. The smell of musk and apples hit her. She tentatively gave a small lick. Applebloom shifted on the feeling of the cool tongue connecting with the hot flesh. Silver Spoon dragged her tongue from the bottom of the slit to the bottom of her clit. She swirled her tongue on the around the sensitive nub, never touching it.

Applebloom squirmed and moaned and the pulses of pleasure assaulting her brain. Silver flicked her tongue over Applebloom's clit and she screamed out in ecstasy. Silver extended her hooves outwards to hold down Applebloom as she assaulted her friend's young marehood. She buried her tongue inside causing Applebloom's hips to thrust forward and try to push Silver in deeper. Applebloom gave a loud moan as Silver massaged each wall she could reach. Occasionally, bringing her muzzle up to give a little flick to Applebloom sensitive clit was rewarded with a shudder and an even louder moan.. Applebloom's walls clenched around Silver's tongue as a torrent of juices gushed out. Applebloom cried out in a moment of pure pleasure as she came all over Silver's face. Silver pulled her now sopping wet muzzle away from Applebloom as she lay there panting. Applebloom's eyes fluttered shut as she rested from her orgasm.

Silver felt left out. Applebloom came, but she didn't. Her hoof dropped beneath her legs as she ground her clit. She ran her hoof around the edges of her slit on the most sensitive flesh. Silver moaned quietly and she absentmindedly rocked her hips. She slowly gained speed with her rubbing. She ground hard and started to pant. Her eyes squeezed shut as she got close. Suddenly, something cold and wet made contact with her soaking wet mound. Silver opened her eyes wide and cried out. Applebloom was between her legs and was lapping furiously at her slit. Silver felt her internal dams burst as she came, hard. Applebloom gave one last lick to Silver's clit eliciting a small whimper. Silver panted and Applebloom looked her right in the eye. Silver leaned forward and shared a kiss, swapping the juices of each other. She fell limp in exhaustion from her mind-blowing orgasm. Applebloom curled up next to Silver and the two napped peacefully.

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were standing outside the clubhouse peering in. Sweetie Belle was red and Scootaloo was smiling like a madpony. Scootaloo turned and looked at Sweetie.

"I told you that's what they did."


End file.
